Bittersweet Emotions
by melisuhh.OSNAP
Summary: [AU] High School. Yuffie isn’t popular, no, far from that. She’s an outcast, a punk. But will a chance meeting with the oh so popular Leon change all that? [SquallxYuffiexCloud] many other parings.
1. The Great Ninja Yuffie

**Summary**: Yuffie isn't popular, no, far from that. She's an outcast, a punk. But will a chance meeting with the oh-so popular Leon change all that? (SquallxYuffiexCloud) Many other parings.

_Rated for language._

Bittersweet Emotions

----

"_You break mine, I'll break yours."_

----

**Prologue**: The Great Ninja Yuffie

"Come on, get your skinny asses over here, I'll take you on," Yuffie threatened, winking at them from her sitting position on the fence. Her chin-length raven black hair swayed in the light breeze that passed through the area, blowing in her eyes making it hard to see. Her deep, dark brown eyes glared daggers at them. The threats from her continued.

"Who do you think you are acting so tough, Yuffie?" the blonde asked, running his hand through his hair. He ran his slim fingers over the scar across his face. "You're just a punk girl with an attitude, an outcast."

"That's **The Great Ninja Yuffie** to you," she spat. "You and Axel talk tough, but can you walk with it?" She jumped down gracefully, landing on her two feet with elegance. She reached into her pocket to retrieved two throwing daggers that shined in the light of the sun, their sharp tips gleaming in the light.

"You little--"

"Seifer, Axel, want to play?" she asked tauntingly, motioning for them to come closer. They stepped forward, anger quickly filling them. She smiled at this, pissing them off wasn't hard at all, which she enjoyed. She threw her two daggers at them, cutting them both on cheek. They charged forward, gripping their metal bars tightly in their hands.

Yuffie jumped up back onto the fence, dodging their ruthlessly weak attack. She stuck her tongue out at them, and fell down the other side of the fence, taking off to the dorms.

"Get back here you little who-"

"Seifer, come on, we'll take the other way around," Axel decided, pulling Seifer along with him, not allowing him to speak in opposing his choice.

Yuffie bolted to her dorm as fast as she could, not even daring to look behind her. Yeah, she was tough and could beat them up anytime. But she found out that making them mad was even more fun.

Her constant run slowed down to a walk as she appeared by the dorms. Many people walked by, glaring at her, or eyeing her with pity or disgust. She ignored it. She was use to this kind of attention by now. Not the, I love you Yuffie you're amazing attention, but the, you're such a freak or I pity you for your looks, attention. It never really bothered her, she was happy just being herself.

She slipped the key card into the door, watching as the red light turned to green. She turned the handle and walked in, shutting the door quietly behind her. Clothes of all sorts and colors lay amongst the floor, a few pairs of shoes tucked underneath them to be hidden from the world. In other words; it was a mess.

Yuffie flopped down on her bed and brought the soft pillow up to her face, lying her head down to rest on it, closing her eyes.

Today just wasn't her day. She got into two fights with the most annoying kids in the whole school, and the preps, especially Rinoa and Selphie, tried to talk to her. She ignored them like usual. Yuffie was never the one to talk to the preps. They were always crazy about their looks, it annoyed her. They were always wearing make up and straightening their hair so they could look perfect for the popular guys. Looks didn't matter, it was personality, right?

"Hey, it fits," Yuffie mumbled to herself. "Preppy bitches with preppy bastards." That's how she thought of them, and that's how it would forever stay in her mind. Yuffie was a punk, or in Seifer's words, an outcast.

She sat up, feeling a little dizzy. The whole day of events made her feel weak and weary. Two times today she ran blindly through the school trying to run from some kids she pissed off. Yuffie found it as pure amusement, but it did take a lot out of her. She stood up, walking over to her desk. Glancing down she noticed a picture frame covered up by computer papers. She moved them to the side and picked up the picture, examining it. It was a picture of Aerith, Zack, Riku, Sora, her, and Cloud. She frowned. The picture was taken two years ago, when they were in eighth grade. At that time Cloud still hung out with them, as outcasts. But ever since last year he started to hang out with the wrong group. The ones they hated the most.

She sighed, not wanting to think about old times. Even if she really did miss Cloud, it was far to late to save him now. He was her enemy, and forever he will be. It saddened her to know that, but the truth hurts. She put the picture back down on her desk.

"It's a new year, and I still don't have a dorm partner…heh," she spoke out to no one. Maybe trying reassuring herself that she was just to good for one. Or maybe just the fact that…she didn't want one or need one. "I'm The Great Ninja Yuffie! I don't need anyone!" Now she stood standing on her bed, her arm out with her fingers made into a peace sign, a smile forming on her face. "The great--ah!"

"Yuffie Kisaragi, open this door now!" came a gruff voice from outside her door. Yuffie stood straight up. It was Cid, the principal.

_Aw, man, what'd I do this time?_

"What do you want you old man?" she asked, opening the door and standing their with her hands behind her head. Standing there was Seifer with his arms crossed over his chest facing the other way and Axel with his hands in his pockets looking straight at her.

"Dang…"

----

The worst has happened, she had been caught messing around and getting into fights with guys. Well, that wasn't actually the worst part. The worst was that she had to sit in Cid's office while he yelled at her about school behavior and that he smoked in her face while doing it. Smoking was prohibited on school grounds, but that never stopped him.

"Ok, ok, I get the point. Now would you stop smoking in my face," Yuffie complained, waving her hands back and forth using them as a fan to blow away the smoke. He nodded, but grabbed her wrist as she got up to leave.

"You have an one hour detention after school tomorrow along with Axel and Seifer."

"What! On the first day of school!" she complained.

_Oh to joy…my favorite people in the whole world…_

"Unless you rather it be one hour for the next month…"

"Fine, have it your way." She ripped her hand from his grasp and headed out the door.

"Yuffie, I almost forgot." She growled, but poked her head back into his office.

"What?"

"The secretary wanted to see you for something. I think it was about getting another person assigned to your dorm." Yuffie waved him off and left, heading over to the secretary's desk. She was mad enough as it is, now she had to get a dorm partner?

This day was turning out horribly wrong.

"Kisaragi, Yuffie I presume?" the secretary asked, looking through some folders. "I have your new dorm partner, hold on just a second. Go sit by Squall while you wait."

"It's Leon."

Yuffie slumped over and sat a few chairs away from him instead, slouching in her chair. Was life so cruel to her that she had to be in the same room as her worst enemy? She took that as a yes. Squallie, as she liked to call him, was a man as cold as ice. It was like he had no emotions, as if a zombie walked around the school day and night. The only time you would see him smile would be when he was hanging out with Cloud or his girlfriend Rinoa. Yeah, he was with _them._ The popular group.

"Oh how I wanted to smash those pretty boys faces into the dirt." Leon looked over at her with the same emotionless face, but she turned her head and ignored his gaze. "Don't worry, Squallie, that was meant for you to." She could tell he was flaring up with anger. Just what she wanted. That name annoyed the hell out of him.

"Leon."

She faced him, smiling. "Squallie."

He popped a vein. "Leon."

"Squallie," she cooed.

The secretary pounded on her desk calling Yuffie's name, clearly annoyed by the two's bickering. "Yuffie, meet your new roommate, Squall Leonhart."

She almost stopped breathing due to shock. "I _can't_ be stuck with this guy! Can't you put him in another dorm! He's every girls idol in this school…ugh!" Yuffie scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. Her, a punk, was stuck with Squall, the popular kid. Oh, how life loved pissing her off. It had a knack for doing that. She swore God was against her. She looked over at him, he still had the same look on his face as before.

"Don't enjoy this to much," she whispered low enough so only he could hear her.

----

Yuffie woke up to the bright sun shinning through her eyelids. She opened them, blinking a few times trying to get use to the creamy lights of the morning. She turned over in her bed. The memories of last night were still so vivid in her mind. Maybe a little _to_ vivid for her liking.

Next to her lie Squall, still sleeping peacefully in his bed. He looked cute, just lying there bathing in the sunlight. A blush tinted her cheeks, but quickly faded away. _Bad Yuffie, so what if he's hot. He's still your enemy. Remember that._

She was mad that she had to share her room with someone, especially the fact that it was her worst enemy. The guy she would do anything to just punch his face, even if it was just one time.

Her lips parted into a mischievous grin. "Maybe not _that_ bad."

_Beep beep_

A growl emitted from Yuffie's throat, loosing her train of thought at that precise moment. "Turn off," she mumbled, hitting her alarm clock in many places. She was to lazy to get up and find the switch, and anyway, she felt much more comfortable in her bed.

"…"

_Beep beep_

"Turn off!" she yelled, pressing all the buttons she could find on the clock, hoping she'd hit the right one so that the annoying noise would go away.

"Your not welcome," came Leon's quiet morning voice. Yuffie looked up to see Leon bending over her bed with his fingers on the alarm clocks' off switch. If she were in an anime, she would have sweat dropped, but she wasn't. Instead, she ignored his help and pushed herself out of bed and got ready. She wore a long black shirt with _Godsmack_ printed in bold reds on the front, with knee-long shorts.

"Sheesh, grumpy are we this morning?" she asked while combing her short black locks of hair.

"Shut up."

"Make me!" She threw the brush at him, gritting her teeth in the process.

"Shut up, your giving me a headache with your complaining." Leon rubbed his temples in annoyance and threw her brush to the side. Both of them thinking _why did I get stuck with him/her _at the exact same time.

"Aw, is Squallie getting a headache?" Without even replying to her, he walked past her and out the door.

"Loser." Feeling a bit lonely she grabbed her stuff and headed out the door as well, screaming Leon's name down the dorm hallways, hoping to piss him off. Boy, she needed some cheering up.

Secretly smiling to herself, she knew this year would be different. But she couldn't help but feel a pang at her heart as she thought about Cloud. She didn't want to have to see him again. He was so different…she just missed the old Cloud that always messed around with her. The one that use to skateboard with her in the halls to make the teachers mad.

"Screw him…he's just a preppy wannabe! The Great Ninja Yuffie is just to good for him!"

----

A/N: Just a little background info on the story as there's a lot of things that might seem a little…awkward.

Girls and guys live in the same dorm, get use to it. ; ) Yuffie is a punk who only has a few close friends, most of them left last year so she's pretty lonely. She gets into fights a lot. That's a giver. And there will be other parings, but I still haven't quite figured them out yet. Each dorm has two beds, they are particulary large. Any other questions just e-mail me.

Review.

**Chapter 1**: Start of Hell

_You can forgive, but never forget. Memories will always be with you no matter how hard you try to forget them. The pain will just keep coming no matter how much you want it to go away._


	2. Start of Hell

----

"_Even memories get old when you know that's all they'll ever be."_

----

**Chapter 1**: Start of Hell

"You guys are **s l o w**," Yuffie mouthed out to her four friends as she walked backwards.

"No, you're just to fast," Riku defined with a grin forming on his face.

"I need…some…food…" Sora whined, almost collapsing to the floor. He walked behind them, panting and trying to catch his breath. Easily told, he was the slowest out of the group of friends. From in front of him he could hear the snickering of Aerith and Zack.

"Um, Yuffie." Aerith tried to get her attention, but failed at the attempt when she noticed her talking to Riku. At that moment Riku looked back and winked at her and Zack. He had a plan.

"Am I going to run into anything?" the seventeen year old ninja asked, refraining from looking back. "Riku!" He only shrugged his shoulders at her. She swore she saw him grin, but that quickly faded away along with her imagination.

Aerith closed her eyes and turned her head, not daring to watch. She could hear the loud laughing of Zack and Riku seconds later. "Yuffie…" Her voice trailed off when she looked to see what the ninja ran into.

"Uh, um…hey, Cid…how've you been since yesterday?" Yuffie asked nervously, waving her one hand around in the air.

"Ninja girl, are you asking for _another _detention?" He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it on the ground, smashing it under his boot. He looked up and stared her in the eye.

"Oh, hey look, the bell's going to ring soon! Bye!" Yuffie hurriedly grabbed Aerith's arm and took off running leaving the others alone with Cid.

"You asking for one to?"

"No, were good." Riku ran off with Zack and Sora following close behind. He would do anything to keep out of trouble. Last year Yuffie got him and the others in so much trouble. Though it _was_ worth it half the time.

"Can we stop by the cafeteria machines and get some chips--"

"No!" Zack and Riku said in unison. They laughed.

----

Today could quite possibly be the worst day of Yuffie's life. She sat in her desk listening to the teacher ramble on about things that didn't even matter. Who's going to use science in real life anyway? It's not like anyone would go up to someone talking about Newton's first law and how they used it. She snickered at the thought.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, do you find something funny?" the teacher asked annoyed.

"No," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Good. Now pay attention--" She blanked out right after that. This was most likely the worst class out of the whole day. She didn't have _any_ of her friends in this class, and she had it with Cloud Strife. The one guy she swore she would never talk to again after he switched sides. But it didn't help her if he was constantly staring at her. Well, that, or the fact that he sleeps with his eyes open. Now that'd be freaky.

Next her thoughts left to Leon, her dorm partner, the one all the girls thought were so sexy. Though, she herself wondered how they could think a man of ice could be sexy in any way. Talking to him is like talking to a wall, they listen and never reply, if even that.

"This class is so boring…" she said under her breath. Just once hoping her teacher would hear her so she could be kicked out and spend the rest of the class in the office. But she made a promise to Aerith that she would try her best not to get in trouble. She could only imagine how long that would last. Aerith knew she was always getting into fights and such, that promise would soon be lost in all the others.

Her thoughts shifted from one person to another until her eyes started to become heaving making it almost impossible to keep them open. She fought to keep herself awake.

"Yuffie, what's Newton's second law of motion?"

"Cloud. I mean, Leon...err...pass?" She covered her mouth quickly after hearing what she just said as an answer and as a cover up. "Ah…I mean…what was the question?" She blushed out of embarrassment. A few kids started to laugh until the teacher yelled at them to be quiet.

"You're a disgrace, go out into the hall. I don't want to see your face right now." Yuffie sighed, having a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was the first day of school and she already got a detention and was sent out in the hall. Just another day for The Great Ninja Yuffie. "Now, Miss Kisaragi."

"Fine, I'm going…geez." She glanced back at Cloud before heading into the hallway. He was looking at her with a smile forming on his lips, a smile of deceit. She wanted to make a scene and just go punch him in the face, but if she got into any more trouble she feared for the worst. And it was only nearing the _end_ of the _first day. _

Yuffie leaned against the wall outside the room, fists clenched in anger. She saw how Cloud looked at her, with pity, disgust, and a hint of laughter in those eyes of his. It made her mad and she really wanted to punch something right about now to get rid of her anger. But instead just let it simmer.

"Ooh! Cloud, you'll pay for this! I made a promise to myself that'd I'd kick your ass for leaving us!" She smiled, feeling a little better after her sudden outburst. "That guy will never change, and he doesn't deserve my pity nor anyone else's! The Great Ninja Yuffie will make sure he regrets leaving." Oh she was happy, she had a plan. One that would embarrass him so bad he'd cry.

_Or I could just kick him where it hurts…either way works._

"Hey look, its little baby Yuffie," came a taunting voice. She looked up to see Seifer and Axel for the first time today.

"Just the people I was looking for." Her lips curved upward. "_Just_ the people." Without warning she punched Seifer in the mouth, busting his lip open. He stumbled back in surprise, but gained his composure fast and wiped off the trickles of blood, anger flowing though him.

"Leave her alone, she's not worth our time," Axel tried to persuade Seifer into leaving. But being as stubborn as he was, he refused until he got back at Yuffie for busting his lip. She only stood there with a smirk on her face while the two fought with each other.

"Keep smiling, I dare you. By tonight that'll be gone, I swear by my name."

She could only keep smiling as they walked off together in a rage. Pissing Seifer off was good enough entertainment for a lifetime. Her musings came to a stop as the bell ending the last period class rang through the school building. Her smile turned to a frown as she remembered her detention.

Oh yes, her favorite place in the whole world. A place she knew to well throughout all last year. Detention. Home of the idiots and punks who didn't pay attention in class or just didn't care about their grades or their lives.

Figures. Seifer, Axel, and Yuffie were the only ones in the room on the first day of school, just like old times. Detentions worked like this, the teacher locked the room and sat outside grading papers and such while the students stayed in the room for one hour growling and getting into fights. Teachers just didn't seem to care anymore. They knew that all they did was fight, but they continued to lock them up in these god forsaken rooms until the time was up.

_What idiots_, she spoke to herself.

To her surprise Seifer and Axel didn't pick a fight with her for the first thirty minutes…so far. They just sat there bored in their seats complaining about how horrible there lives were, or how hot some girls were in skimpy clothing. Yuffie wanted to shoot herself after all the disgusting things they said about girls and what they'd do to them. Let's just say that sex was more or less on their minds.

Getting bored of hearing their constant rambling on girls Yuffie closed her eyes and slowly started to fall asleep on the desk, resting her head on her arms.

_"You promise, right?" asked the blonde haired youth._

_"Yep, I promise! We will forever stay away from the ones who think they're so cool…What are they called again?" The dark haired one jumped up and down in excitement._

_"Preps."_

_"Oh yeah! Them!"_

_Let's promise…_

"Ow, what was that for!" Yuffie looked up and over to see Axel trying to hold in laughing and Seifer snickering. She was annoyed now, they interrupted her dream that reminded her of a past memory with her and Cloud when they were little. When they were both so young and innocent. "I don't see what you're laughing about." She picked a spitball out of her hair.

_Cloud…_

They faced each other then looked back over at Yuffie. "Come here." Not even knowing what to expect she did as she was told hoping they would want to fight her or something of the sort. She was getting out of shape and those two were just the best to use as a punching bag.

But she got something completely different. In seconds Yuffie found herself pinned up against the wall by her neck, barely being able to breathe. It happened so fast she couldn't comprehend how. It just _did_. And this time she feared those two would get their revenge on her for all she did to them.

"Now you can pay for everything you did to us." Seifer's next words were laced with malice. "Every last bit of it." She tried to squirm free by clamping her hands around Seifer's hands and pulling them off of her neck, but to no avail. Pinning her and leaving her almost breathless left her weak and useless. Her eyes followed his hand as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a sharp pocket knife. Her eyes widened as he brought it close to her face.

_I know I sound pathetic…and I say I can always handle myself but…wait!_

"You think…you're so…tough, huh?" she managed to get out between breaths. They both looked a little surprised by her brave action looking at the situation she was in. But to Seifer, that just made it all the more pleasurable. Being as sly and maneuverable as she was Yuffie took the pleasure in her next action.

She swung her leg out and hit Seifer in the knee making him bend over giving her an opening to his weak spot. She slammed the heel of her shoe up as hard as she could in between his legs making Seifer fall to the ground in pain, dropping his pocket knife beside him.

"So, what were you saying about making me pay for everything I did to you?" The only noise heard was the movement of Axel while he helped Seifer back on his feet. In their eyes, this duel was far from over.

"You cheated, chicken-wuss!"

"You're just jealous that a _girl_ beat you!"

"Dare to say that again!" he picked up the knife and pointed it at her. "I'll take you--" Yuffie watched as Axel and Seifer collapsed right in front of her eyes. Looking up she saw Leon standing there in all his glory--wait, glory? More like attempted glory.

"I could have handled it myself." He started to walk away and pushed away her pleas of trying to converse with him, but he did hear her sigh heavily. "Thanks…I guess, Squall."

He didn't even look. He just kept moving forward until he reached the door. "It's Leon."

----

"Squall, where did you throw my brush this morning?" Yuffie asked as she threw a few things around making more of a mess in their dorm then there already was.

"Leon. And stop making a mess that _I'll_ have to clean."

"Get over it…oh look, my Disturbed CD. I've been looking all over for this." She continued cleaning, or what she thought was cleaning. In reality, she was only making a bigger mess

She heard a loud growl as she threw her science book across the room in attempt to hopefully destroy it. Instead she did something much worse. "Whoops, sorry Squallie, it must have slipped out of my hand." Her voice was dripping with witty sarcasm.

"Leon," he snapped. His words were laced with venom.

"Since _I_ have to put up with _you_ in _my_ dorm you should at least be a little _nicer_, preppy boy Squallie." She stifled a laugh at her last comment. "Go hang out with some girls or something since you're _so_ popular."

He didn't reply, Yuffie becoming bored at the thought of nothing to do. She loved bugging him. It brought entertainment to her boring life. Then for a second she did forget that he wasn't much of the talkative type. The only thing he really ever said was "Leon" when people said Squall. But of course, usually only Yuffie said that.

"If I had the choice I'd rather be alone." She looked over at him, mouth gaping.

"You said a full sentence!" She cheered at her accomplishment. Only hoping that he wouldn't catch onto her little plan.

"Where do you live?"

"What?"

"Do have any brothers or sister?"

"…"

"A girlfriend?"

"…"

"Say something!" Yuffie groaned as she saw him turn his head and go back to watching TV. But she never lost her smile. For in her mind the games were only beginning.

----

A/n: I'm probably going to change the summary…but I decided to officially make this a Squffie (Squall x Yuffie) story. But of course I'll add a little Angst and Drama with Cloud. He _is _her old friend after all. If there are any mistakes I'll be sure to fix them.

And questions e-mail me.

**Chapter 2**: September Rain

_This time even Yuffie will be questioning herself with the decision she's making. Is she truly starting to fall for the one type of person she swore to never like? Will old memories get in the way, or will she be able to understand herself first?_


	3. September Rain

----

"_When I look up into the stars I wonder…why me?"_

----

**Chapter 2**: September Rain

Today was one of those days where absolutely nothing could put you down in the dumps. Life and everything else in it was good. Well, that's how she _wanted_ it to be anyway. Today was quite the opposite.

"This weekends the school fall festival," Aerith explained to the oh-so distant Yuffie who didn't seem to be paying attention to her. Like usual. "Yuffie."

She looked up, dazed. "Yeah, I heard you." Soon after speaking those few words her head fell right back on the table..

"There will be candy and games there." That answer woke Yuffie from her dreams. Candy. The one thing that made her happy. It was the only thing that didn't talk back at her, or say her ideas were useless. No, all it did was bring joy. How she loved her delectable treats.

"I'm in! When, where?" she asked, standing up and slamming her fists down on the school lunch table. A few people looked over at that point, but Yuffie only glared at them which made them look away in less than five seconds flat.

"Calm down, and I thought Sora was bad when it came to food." Yuffie looked over to Aerith's side to see Zack taking a seat next to her. "What about this school festival?" He stuck his fork into a piece of meat on his plate, but quickly threw it at Sora after noticing how disgusting it looked. He gladly took it and ate it while he conversed with Riku.

Aerith continued to explain the upcoming events of the festival to them. All Yuffie got out of what she said was that there was a festival this weekend and you could go with whoever you wanted. But if you had someone special you could attend it with them. She rolled her eyes at that.

"And I need your help." Aerith glanced over at Yuffie, a smile gracing her lips. "So, how about it?"

"You are _not_ making me help you with some stupid festival. I would rather die! I'm a ninja, ninja's hide in the shadows and stay _hidden_." She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. Yup, today was a _great_ day.

"Come on," Aerith pleaded. "You'll have fun. And for once you won't be beating someone up." That caught her attention, but in a bad way.

"No! I'm good, later, need to get to History and pester some kids." Yuffie walked away from Aerith and the others quickly. Even if she would never admit it to anyone, she hated how people always judged her for how she is. Aerith was always on her case for beating kids up and annoying the hell out of others. It wasn't all her fault. Half the time they deserved what she did to them. Seifer was just an ass altogether and pissing him off made her day, even Aerith had to admit he did deserve it. Yuffie never did get along with her, but tried anyway. It couldn't hurt after all, right?

Since Cloud left she believed Aerith needed all the support she could get. Before he changed she was his girlfriend. There wasn't a day where you couldn't find those two together. If you did it was like the apocalypse. But something happened that last day of seventh grade, and whatever it was forever changed their relationship with him as well as theirs. Aerith never told them what happened that fateful day, and Yuffie conjured in her mind that she never would.

"Yuffs, where are you heading so early? Class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes." Standing before her was none other then Axel, one of Seifer and Sephiroth's guys, but that story was also left for another day.

She growled and slammed her palms against a nearby locker. "Only my friends can call me by that name. And since the last time I checked your _not_ one of them." Her cocky attitude piped in. Even if her anger was getting the better of her, she knew better, and today she didn't feel like getting into a fist fight. Last time she did she got suspended.

"I only came to have a few words with you." He leaned back against the wall, his rough looking turquoise eyes turning soft.

She snorted. "And that would be?"

"Watch out for Seifer." Now that completely threw her off track. Why was he telling her to watch out? If anything it should be the other way around. Her lips moved to oppose him but no words came out. She could only stand there helplessly as he left from her view.

"That was uncalled for," she muttered under her breath as she entered her History class. She looked up at the clock. Ten minutes early. Knowing that she practically had nothing to due she rested her head against the top of her chair and placed her long black boots on the rack below the desk in front of her.

Today's events were unfolding in the weirdest of ways. Her and Aerith were having one of those love hate relationships again, leaning more to the hate side, and Axel came to warn her about something she didn't even know. That confused her even more.

She sighed. Oh how she wished today was good. The worst part, she had absolutely _no one_ to pick on. But as usual, that was about to change.

"Yuffie, long time no see." Came an oh-so familiar voice. She fluttered her eyes open to see Cloud sitting in the desk next to her. But she didn't even need to see him to know who it was. She could tell his menacing voice apart from _anyone_. She meant that.

"What?" she asked harshly. Oh, did he pick the right day to make her mad. But in a way she felt kind of relieved. This was the first time he talked to her in two years.

_Remember…he's changed, Yuffie._

"How's my Yuffs been lately?" Now he did it. "I told your buddy Axel and I'll tell you. Only my _friends_ can call me that. Now go back to your own crowd and get the hell _away_ from me!" She could tell he was going to be reply back, but the teacher entered the room and started her fifty minute rants saving her from swearing him out. He got lucky.

_This time_.

"Kisaragi." Yuffie brought her head up from her desk. "The principal would like to see you in his office immediately." Grumbling, she gathered her stuff up and headed out of the room. But not before passing a note over to Cloud. He carefully unwrapped it and read its' contents slowly.

_Cloud,_

_I know you expect this to be me apologizing to you for all sorts of shit I didn't do, but it's not. I just wanted to get one thing straight. I hate you, you hate me. So stay with your little group of people and don't come near me or my friends again. If you do? Well, then I'll have to take care of you personally._

_Much hate--The Great Ninja Yuffie_

He crumpled up the piece of paper in his hands and tightly gripped it. This is war.

----

Yuffie blocked out to the consistent chattering of Cid as she stood sitting in his office once again. The only parts she heard was that she was in trouble for making fun of someone or something close to that. She couldn't remember all the people she pissed off daily. There was just to many of them.

But in reality she wasn't even bothering to listen to what he was saying. She heard the same speech from him almost every day. It got old real fast.

Her thoughts were centered on more important matters.

Cloud tried to talk to her for the first time in years. She didn't know how to respond to him except for clear anger. He ignored her for two years and decides that now would be the best time to talk to her? Bullshit. He of all people should have known better then that. But she guessed not. And nor would she ever talk or _forgive_ him for all he did. There was so many things to name she doubt she could say it all and get done with it in a week.

The one thing she did remember clearly was the week after he broke up with Aerith. Yuffie's whole little gang didn't know anything about it yet so they still befriended Cloud. He started to talk to Yuffie more, and he also made up the nickname Yuff for her. But everything he did, all the things he said were all _lies_. And she fell for his pretty and soothing words. Just like Aerith did not long before her.

_Lies_.

Those were memories best left forgotten. She didn't want to bury that deep into her head or dig them out. Putting it plain and simply she just didn't want to think about it. It hurt to much. Cause during that one week after they broke up she felt like her and Cloud had something. But she was sorely mistaken.

"You're dismissed…but only under one condition." Cid lit another cigarette up in his mouth and watched as the smoke floated up to the ceiling. "You have to help Aerith out with the festival decorations. She's a sweet girl, you could learn from her." She nodded and left.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Math and Science breezed by. She didn't even notice the evil glares Cloud was giving her all class. It was better left that way. After the final bell rang she headed over to her dorm and threw her books on her bed. Leon wasn't home, but she didn't second think it.

With all that said and done she headed over to Aerith's dorm. She curled her fingers into a fist and gently knocked. Appearing in the door was to her surprise, Yuffie.

"Is there any reason you're carrying streamers?" Aerith inquired, giggling.

"Let me in, I feel like an idiot!" Yuffie whined. Yep, she was back to normal. And boy did she need it after the awkward day at school.

----

The day of the school festival was finally here. Freshman to seniors were all lined up for games. Most of the people had someone special with them, whether it be a boyfriend, girlfriend, or just a good friend. Yuffie and Aerith did an amazing job decorating. Streamers of all kinds were hung around the school along with balloons of all colors and even little party hats. But those were for the little kids that attended. Unless you were an idiot who decided to act all cool and wear one.

Much to Yuffie's surprise many people attended this. All her hard work wasn't for naught, sort of. From the day Cid assigned Yuffie to work with Aerith was the day that she actually did work. For the first time in her life she actually enjoyed making the little kids hats and games. It entertained her for the rest of the week. That sad part was that she didn't see much of Leon or Cloud. She had no one to bug because she was so busy doing other things. Which she kind of enjoyed. But nothing could ever get rid of her need to annoy people.

"There's quite a few people here," she could hear Aerith speak from behind her. For once they were getting along. But that wouldn't last for to long. "Right Zack?" She heard her say. Yeah, she came here with Zack. Those two became very close after the whole Cloud incident, _very_ close. Yuffie sometimes wondered if the only reason she became so close to Zack was to forget about Cloud. She believed that in her heart just maybe she saw Cloud in Zack.

"Candy! I'm gone!" Yuffie made up that excuse to leave. In the distance Yuffie approached a candy stand. This was by far her most favorite thing out of the whole day. Now she couldn't yell at Aerith for making her go, it was worth it after all. Or so she thought.

"Sora? What are you doing here? And selling candy?" Yuffie was clearly confused.

"Aerith put me in charge. But good thing." He pointed at a red-headed girl that stood next to him selling candy to the people on the other side. "Kairi, meet Yuffie."

The red head smiled at her. "Nice to meet you." She looked over at Sora and glared. "Stop eating all the food and stop _slacking_ off."

Yuffie started to laugh. "Another Aerith, except you like this one."

"You're so cruel." He reached behind him and grabbed a multicolored lollipop still wrapped. Not even touched. "I thought you might want this." Yuffie jumped up and down in excitement and gladly took it, waving to them goodbye and heading off into the crowd of people, most of them students. She wondered where Riku was, but that thought quickly left her mind as she sucked on her lollipop.

"Ouch." Someone slammed Yuffie in the side sending her flying to the cement ground loosing the grasp on her lollipop. "Watch where you're going!" To the side of her was none other then her lollipop. It landed on the cement and was covered in dirt of all sorts.

"Sorry." Looking up she saw Leon. He was the last person she'd expect to see here, but she didn't let that take her thought away.

"You ruined my lollipop!"

"My mistake," he said coolly.

"You did it on purpose! Meanie!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Be quiet already, your giving me a headache and It's only been a few minutes." He swore that she just loved to bug the living hell out of him. And whether she was trying to or not, it worked.

"Not until you buy me a new one, Squall."

"Leon." The whispered words came out as he walked away from her and up one of the many hills that surrounded the school. A light rain started to fall around them as she appeared next to him. The light rain signaling the coming of fall, or the beginning of a new year with many prosperous things to come.

September rain.

"I thought you said you weren't coming?" She dejected her gaze to the ground. Why was she talking to him? This was the one man she swore to hate. The only time she would talk to him was to annoy him and bring some joy into her life. But that was exactly the problem.

He seemed to _be_ that joy.

She knew it was wrong, to be standing here making conversation. But when she tried to tell her feet to move they wouldn't respond. Like some other force was acting on her, keeping her from leaving.

_These feelings aren't real. They're all lies…just like Cloud. _

These feelings were all new to her. But in the same way she felt like she had had them before. It took her this long to even realize it. But it was pointless to linger on so.

So she finally gave up.

"I lied," he firmly replied. The sky suddenly started to light up with colorful blinking lights of all shapes and sizes. Yuffie jumped at first, scared by the sudden noise, but quickly calmed when she felt a warm hand placed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Leon.

"I will forgive you…just this once." And that feeling never left her, even if she knew it was wrong. And in a way, she hoped he felt the same way. But that was impossible…and she knew it. But that never stopped the ninja girl before. For now, she'd just enjoy what she had no matter how wrong it was.

----

Of course I know how to ruin a good moment. Note: Yuffie still doesn't know her feelings for him, but during that time she was with him at the festival she just gave up. She would have rather enjoyed herself then let a good moment go to waste. Next chapter it gets dramatic.

I can't let Yuffie's life seem like it's going good for to long. Cause everything's about to change, and even her close friends can't be trusted. Oh, many bloodly fights to come.

**Chapter 3**: Enemy by Fault

_All the thoughts of Yuffie and Leon will be shattered by one stone. Betrayal will be the least of her problems when the life of a friend is on the line. Is she willing to sacrifice one to save another? Will her feelings get in the way? _: (


	4. Enemy by Fault

----

"_Time passes by so quick that we don't take the time to look at what passed." _

----

Chapter 3: Enemy by Fault

Yuffie shifted uncomfortably in her chair listening to the teacher talk. She didn't even dare to pay attention. Like usual. Her thoughts were too centered on what happened that day at the festival.

"Psst, Yuffie, what did she say our homework was?" asked Kairi. Kairi was the one flirting with Sora at the festival. Ever since that day she and Yuffie started to talk…a lot. They had more in common then they thought. Heck, they even had classes together and they didn't even know it.

"You think I was paying attention?" she whispered back to her. They quietly laughed.

"Hey, do you like Leon? I saw you two talking at the fall festival last weekend." Kairi nudged her on the shoulder and winked. "Huh?"

"Yeah…riiight." Kairi kept looking straight at her waiting for an answer but Yuffie only looked away. Who she liked was her own business, in truth, she didn't even know herself.

Yuffie sighed and slumped down in her chair. Nothing ever went her way, scratch that, nothing ever _did_ go her way. She doubted she would even be able to face Leon when she got back to the dorm later in the evening. But Yuffie promised Kairi that she'd go shopping with her after school. Lucky for her she had a few hours to spare until she had to face him in her doom. Wait, _their_ dorm. She still wasn't use to the fact that she was sharing it.

Getting tired of watching the teacher, Yuffie looked behind her to see what the other students were doing. Half of them weren't even awake, and she didn't blame them, she was thinking of falling asleep herself. But one person caught her eye, and the thing they were doing really pissed her off.

Cloud was flicking her off. Of all the things he could do, he flicked her off. Growing more angry by the second she stood up and stomped over to Cloud's desk completely ignoring the fact that class was still in session.

"What the _hell_ is that for?" she screamed out at him while pounding her fists on the desk in attempt to show him how mad she was. "Spiky, seriously, that was overrated! You're such a dip shit!"

"You're the one who acts like a child," Cloud stated plain and simple. Yuffie tried to punch him but he swiftly moved his other hand on top of hers and punched her in the face with his other. Small amounts of blood started to fall from her lip. "Weak, you can't even defend yourself."

"Want to bet on that?" she asked mockingly. Using her sleeve she wiped the blood off of her lip.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, how many times do I have to tell you to sit down and listen!" The teacher scolded her. "To the office, now!" She pointed to the door.

"Fine," she mumbled as she gathered her things. Kairi gave her a sympathetic look but Yuffie rolled her eyes and pointed at Cloud while acting like she was shooting herself with a gun.

"Yuffie, stop fooling around. Cloud, I need to talk to you after class." She continued her lecture acting like none of that ever happened. Only one word could describe Yuffie's hate for all this, **bullshit**. She yelled at Cloud, screamed at Yuffie, let Cloud get away without punishment, and sent Yuffie to the office. Was it just her imagination or was this getting a little old by now?

Yuffie left the room and stared at the ground as she continued on to the office for the second, or was it the third time this year? She couldn't remember, but it seemed like the millionth time in the past two days. Maybe it was more? She didn't know, but it well seemed like she was always blamed for everything when half the time she wasn't the one who got violent first.

Yuffie stopped by her locker and gathered her things up that she would need after school. She had a feeling she'd be in the office for the rest of the day. This is what ended up happening to her all of last year. Except the reason she went wasn't because of Cloud.

Cloud…what an idiot.

Her mind still couldn't comprehend what made her get up like that and yell at him. Normally she would have just turned around and act like she never saw it. But for some reason she just _had_ to do it. And she did.

"Why is it _always_ me?" Yuffie lifted her head up and sighed.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She saw Axel approaching her with a serious look across his features. "You need to get away. Now." He empathized the word _now_.

"This again?" Yuffie asked annoyed. "Your always telling me to watch out and so far nothing, may I repeat, _nothing_ has happened." She pushed her way past him and continued on her way. "Get a life, you need one."

But she found herself not being able to move forward, something grabbed onto her wrist keeping her from going. "Axel, I told you-" but her words were cut short with a fist collided with her stomach and she could feel something being forced into her mouth. The world around her was starting to spin and she could barely stand up. "Who?" She fell to the floor, her eyelids becoming heavy.

"Why are you doing this?" She could hear Axel ask.

"For both of your sakes." She couldn't point out who the voice belonged to, but it sounded so familiar. Before her eyes completely closed she saw Axel fall to the ground with a loud thump.

----

Yuffie didn't open her eyes, but she could feel the pain of something digging into her hands making some sort of liquid fall down. The pain was unbearable. The worst part, she couldn't even move. It was as if she was tied down by some invisible force.

"Yuffie, are you awake?" She could tell it was Axel's voice, but made no move to reply still feeling quite dizzy. Her head was pounding with some kind of pain, maybe a headache. She didn't know but didn't ponder on it anymore either. It hurt too much.

Her eyes slowly opened to see what kind of situation she was in. Next to her lie Axel, his hands tied tightly together by a rope, his feet also tied the same way. She then looked down at her own feet and saw the same thing she saw on Axel's. Turning her head around she also saw her hands tied, but the pressure put on her skin made it swell and start to bleed.

"Where are we?" Yuffie tried to untie the rope that were holding her hands behind her back, but to no avail. They were tied too tightly for her to remove. She looked towards Axel waiting for some kind of answer. Something to raise her hopes up that they'd be okay.

He shifted so his body was facing her. "You don't remember what happened?"

She shook her head. "My head still hurts."

"He must have drugged you." She tilted her head, clearly confused. "I remember someone forcing something down my mouth but-"

"I'll explain." He fiddled with the rope around his hands trying to break it free but gave up and sighed. "The person who attacked us was Sephiroth. Seifer can't punch that hard." He took a deep breath and continued. "I don't know why myself, but I overheard him and Seifer talking about getting you back for when you knocked them out."

"I didn't do that!" she defended herself. "Squall did!"

"Heh, telling me won't get you anywhere." He continued to mess with the ropes until loud footsteps appeared at the door. Yuffie's body stiffened at the noise. "Be quiet and follow my lead if you want to make it out of here alive." She nodded slightly and kept her attention to the door that was slowly opening.

"Look whose awake, the traitor and the outcast." It was the last person she wanted to see.

"Seifer, why are we here?" Yuffie asked, malice lacing her every word. She was overly pissed off.

"Why?" He came up to Yuffie and kneeled down by her. "Do you know how many times you humiliated me?" He then stood up and walked over to Axel. "And you betrayed me." He took out a pocket knife and ran it along his finger, blood lightly falling down his finger.

"You've gone too far this time, Seifer."

"Maybe…maybe not." Just as he was about to say more the door was busted down and the least person Yuffie expected, Leon, stood standing there.

He flicked his hair out of his eyes. "Where's Sephiroth?" He walked over to Seifer.

"He hasn't come yet." He shrugged his shoulders and turned towards the two. "But what did he want us to do with Yuffie and Axel?"

"I don't know."

"Leon…what are you doing here!" Yuffie asked angrily. "And with _him_." She said nudging her head towards Seifer. If anything, she was confused.

He didn't answer her, he only stared off blankly into the distance.

"What now? Strife didn't follow you did he?"

"Cloud…what the hell is going on!" she cursed, all in the while trying to break free.

Seifer approached her and smirked. "All in time, my dear Yuffie."

"Shut up, asshole!" But before she could make another statement she found herself being slapped hard in the face. Her cheek started to burn like no other. "Wha--?"

"Bitch, I didn't say you could bad mouth me."

She was about to make a comeback, but decided against it. She was completely useless in this situation and there was no point in getting worked up. It's not like she could do anything anyway but sit and watch the events unfold before her; like in a book.

"Leon…why did you betray me - no, us?" Yuffie found herself asking. She could feel a tug at her heart as she waited impatiently for an answer.

Why…?

"Betray?" He laughed.

"What's so funny? I don't find it funny at all!" Tears were brimming her eyes and she could barely see through her blurry eyes. "The festival…a lie. LIES!" She didn't care that she almost admitted how she felt. All she wanted was the truth, but she knew that he wouldn't tell her that. He was stubborn, like herself.

"Lies? What lies?" he walked towards her and kneeled down beside her. "I was only playing my _part_."

"Your part…your PART? Is this a game to you!"

"Yuffie, calm down," she heard Axel say. Calm down, oh how she wish she could. But she couldn't, not after Leon lied to her about everything. Just like Cloud…

"I never cared about you anyway…your just another preppy bastard…" Her words came laced with venom. "You--"

"Yuffie!" Hearing the call of her name she looked over to the door to see Cloud. His features were slightly altered to an angry look when he gazed upon her. The anger wasn't forced at her, it was forced on the two who kept her there.

"Leonhart, how did Cloud find this place?" Seifer inquired.

He didn't answer.

"Leonhart?"

"C-Cloud?" Her voice became shaky. Why was he here, of all people, why Cloud? The person who ignored her and her friends for years all of a sudden appears and is here to _save_ her. "Why are…you here?"

"I **want** to be forgiven." Not even looking back to see her reaction he charged towards Leon and Seifer at full speed, ready to fight.

"What…I'm confused!" Yuffie screamed. She put her hands to her head shook it in confusion. "Why…after all those years…why now…" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"No time to worry about that now." It was Axel. "Let me untie you."

"Axel…why?" She looked straight up at him as he undid the rope around her legs.

"I don't know." At that moment they both looked toward the three fighting. "I just…don't know."

----

Ugh. Ignore the shitty chapter. I was not in the mood to write this at all for some reason. I wrote it once, then it somehow got DELETED and I did not feel like rewriting it. So here it is…enjoy…if that's possible. **Also **I was joking about the squffie. I'm not sure who the couple shall be. It can go anywhere from here.

Sorry about that.

Chapter 5: You Promised…

Promises are made to be broken, that's what someone_ thinks a least. Is it possible to go on living knowing everything you lived for is for naught?_

someone 


	5. Important! AN

A/N: I won't be able to update this story or any other one until I get back from vacation on the 18th of August. So sorry. Here's a preview since I've been holding off the chapter for so long.

----

"Cloud, why are you acting like this again? How can you just...forget it all?" Yuffie looked up into his eyes, hopeing to find some kind of answer, but she was left empty for he only glanced away.

"I told you already..." His voice was quiet.

"No...you didn't," she replied harshly. "Tell me again."

He looked at the ground. "I can't."

"Why--" A loud _thumping _noise stopped her from speaking another word. She looked over to the door to the roof to see Aerith and Axel in the doorway.

"Oh...shit..." Yuffie cursed under her breath. Those were the last two people she wanted to see.

----

**LostxRaine**


End file.
